Rhoemer Darkale
=Appearance= Rhoemer is a smaller man, standing just under six feet tall. He is handsome, and appears to be fairly young, which is fortunate since he often masquerades as a mere teenager when the need strikes. His eyes are bright blue and reveal a cunning intellect. His body is well defined though not overly muscular, and he bears several tattoos on his arms and back that were given to him during his youth in Tortage. He also currently bears the magical mark of Thot-Amon upon his right breast. On his left cheek sits a set of light scars, trophies of his first encounter with the dread panthers that stalk the jungles around Tortage. =Personality= To his friends and those whom he respects, Rhoemer is a friendly and honest person. To his enemies, Rhoemer is a trickster who uses wit and deceit to attain his goals. He claims that he is as deceitful and vicious as any pirate from his hometown, but still goes out of his way to defend the innocent, free slaves, and give away much of the money that he steals to the poor and the needy. Also despite his charms, he is quite nervous around women that he's not planning to rob, and has a gallant and romantic side that shows itself more often than he would like. =History= The Son of a Harlot from Tortage and a Aquilonian born pirate. Young Rhoemer was born and raised in the pirate town of Tortage. His mother did his best to raise him well, she literally fought to keep him from being sold into slavery, and managed to save enough money to pay to have a local scribe teach him how to read and write. However when he was fourteen his mother died of a strange wasting illness and Rhoemer found himself on his own. Sancha, the owner of The Bearded Clam, the local brothel in Tortage, took pity on him, giving him a place to sleep in a storeroom and paying him to hunt for meat for the brothel's tables. It was during one of these hunting trips that Rhoemer was ambushed by a Barachan panther. He managed to kill the beast, but not before it carved a trio of jagged lines down his face. To this day he still carries the faint scars of his first encounter with death. As Rhoemer grew older, he grew in skill as a hunter. He learned to master the wild and to move without being seen or heard, and soon he learned that he could do this in the town as well. It was not long before he was prowling the streets, taking what he wanted and eluding the Red Hand. He became bolder, taking bigger prizes, robbing pirates and even freeing slaves. Finally however he attempted a prize beyond his means, and almost paid with his life. A group of slaves were taken to the volcano near Tortage. Rhoemer followed, thinking that they would lead him to whatever high priest or wizard was buying them. Rituals usually meant valuable ritual trinkets to steal, and of course the fun or ruining the actual ritual and watching the priest or wizard die in some horrible fashion. This time however, there was something different. When he got into the caves he was immediately spotted by one of the guards, despite the fact that he was concealed in deep shadows. He was captured, strip of his weapons and shirt, and placed in line with the other slaves. He was branded in a most horrible fashion, and tossed into a cage with several other slaves. Rhoemer tried to talk to the other slaves, but he found that they were either unable or unwilling to respond. Their eyes were glazed over and they seemed to be listlessly awaiting their fate. Rhoemer however hand other plans. He slipped off his boot and retrieved a hidden set of lockpicks. In a few moments he was free and slipping quietly out of the volcano fortress. Since then Rhoemer became a virtual ghost working for the resistance, slaying slavers in their beds, terroizing pirates with a rain of arrows, and even slipping into Strom's own fortress to steal his most prized possesions. Within a few months, the defeat of Strom, and the breaking of the blockade allowed Rhoemer to finally leave Tortage and make his way to Old Tarantia. There he has since hooked up with a band of adventuring Harlots that Sancha introduced him to. He still plys his trade as a thief and hunter, though he is now contemplating the thought of being paid to sleep with women. He finds the thought of new ways to liberate money from rich noblewomen intriguing....